


Good Deed

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream’s got that whole new leaf thing he’s turning, and helping out his fellow mechs is a part of that.  All the better if he gets a little something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts), [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts), [SparkKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkKisses/gifts), [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Optimus Prime/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sparks  
>  **Notes:** So I actually forgot about this one, but back in May when all the girls were here, we were talking robutts, cuz robutts. There was talk about the Prime/Megs in MTMTE, and I don’t know who said OT3 with Star, and I made the mistake of telling Masq on IM too, and really I’m surprised they all forgot as well and haven’t been poking me, because under the weight of four emphatic ‘DO EEET’s, I was powerless to resist. So here ya go with some cracky smut. Finally. LOL.

Starscream paused in the doorframe, optic ridge arching at the sight. Primus, they were pathetic. Neither of the lovesick fools had even heard the door of the temporary office Prime had claimed swish open. They were flirting again, so he supposed that was to be expected. Sure, it sounded like arguing to the untrained audial, but Starscream was well aware of how Megatron defined ‘flirting’ and that tone he was using screamed ‘take me now’, and despite the tension being thick enough to cut with the proverbial knife, Prime hadn’t figured it out. Then again, Starscream could see the desperation in Prime clear as day, but Megatron hadn’t yet.

Starscream heaved a sigh, and shook his helm. Neither one of them deserved his help. Neither one of them had ever done anything even remotely kind for him, and, in fact, had both been incredibly cruel to him in the past. Prime had the excuse of war, and Megatron had the excuse of Starscream instigating, but that was entirely beside the point. Not to mention that what Starscream was contemplating wouldn’t be entirely for altruistic reasons. _Plus_ there was that whole new leaf thing he was still turning. If he knew he would not have done something in the past, then he felt he needed to at least consider doing it now. Before, he never would have helped them. Before, he would have delighted in the fact that they were both about to run off to separate corners of the galaxy, very likely regretting the fact that, once again, they had missed their chance. And this time they didn’t even have the excuse of being of opposing sides of a vicious war.

They really were ridiculous, Starscream thought. And blind. They still hadn’t noticed him standing there, but not just that. Prime had his battlemask retracted, something he rarely did. Fragger was _begging_ to be kissed, and Megatron just continued to rant on in that rumbling purr of his about Prime being a fool for going back to Earth, but not saying ‘come with me instead, Prime’, like he wanted to.

“Primus, already!” Starscream snapped as he stomped toward them. Prime’s battlemask snapped back over his face as they both whipped their helms around. Starscream reached out and lightly flicked it with a finger when he was close enough. Prime’s optics shot wide, and Megatron sputtered. “Open it,” Starscream ordered. “You can’t kiss him with that in the way, which is why,” he gave Megatron an exasperated look., “he had it open in the first place.”

“I-” Prime started.

“Yes, you,” Starscream interrupted, and pointed at Megatron. “And him. Both of you. Together.” He smirked. “And I’m going to help because neither one of you seem to have the first clue.”

Prime gasped as Starscream planted himself in his lap. “What are you-”

“Open this,” Starscream ordered again, giving the mask another tap.

“Starscream,” Megatron growled.

Prime retracted the mask, looking adorably confused, so Starscream did the only possible thing he could. He kissed Optimus Prime full on his mouth.

“Starscream!” Megatron shouted.

“Do you hear that jealousy?” Starscream asked against Prime’s lips. “He’s been aching for _ages_ to do exactly this, but here I am,” he licked along Prime’s lips, purring softly, “in your arms, taking what he’s been afraid to claim.”

Megatron made a sound that came out somewhere between a growl and whine, and Prime was clearly not focused on the kiss, but that was fine. Starscream noted the distinct lack of and protest or denial and that was good enough for a start.

Prime let Starscream kiss him for another few moments, then pulled his head back. “What is this? Exactly?”

“An intervention,” Starscream replied with a smile. He made himself comfortable in Prime’s lap, and grinned at Megatron. He was seething, but his optics had darkened in interest. “You two morons can’t even admit you want one another. Have you ever ‘faced at all? No. Never mind, you couldn’t have. One of you would have cracked by now and grabbed the other if you’d had even a taste before.”

Megatron glowered, optics narrowed and mouth pressed into a thin line. “You are pushing your luck, Starscream.”

Starscream snorted. “Tell me I’m wrong.” He gestured to them. “Just look at you both. You’re in here, Prime’s sitting in _front of_ his desk so he can be next to you. The mask was off.” He looked back up at Prime. “And you. Are you really going to sit there and pretend you weren’t getting as close to him as possible? Baiting him verbally into touching you? You were failing, by the way, but I’m not sure that’s entirely your fault. Could you really _not_ hear how much he wanted to reach out and touch you in his voice?”

“Maybe to smack him,” Megatron grumbled. “Which we are not doing anymore.”

And didn’t the slagger just sound so disappointed by that?

Starscream snickered. He just couldn’t help it, but he could help them, and it would probably be fun, as well as a good deed. Prime still hadn’t debated anything he had said, and he also hadn’t shoved Starscream off his lap yet, so that was consent enough. If he got dumped on the floor Starscream would reevaluate.

“Your loss.” Starscream tipped his helm to smile at Prime, face close enough to make his desire for another kiss obvious. “Now that I’ve had a taste, _I_ don’t want you to leave without having had a chance to offer a proper goodbye.”

An optic ridge arched over deep blue. “I’m not sure any of this is _proper_ ,” Prime said, voice a low purr.

Then he kissed Starscream. Deep and slow, and for a moment Starscream couldn’t think past the sudden fire that ignited around his spark. He heard Megatron growl, but it barely registered. He was too busy melting and winding his arms around Prime’s shoulders to worry about Megatron for a change.

“The wing hinges, Optimus,” Megatron said, almost huffing. “No Seeker actually likes his wings being groped like that.”

Starscream chased after Prime’s mouth, but he was scowling at Megatron. “Like _you_ know.”

Megatron did, but it wasn’t as if he’d been particularly caring of that fact himself most of the time. Starscream actually didn’t mind Prime’s hand on his wing. Flat against the back like that didn’t hurt or feel like a threat, and really, that was enough to help spin his turbines after so long around Decepticons. Starscream wasn’t a fan of Prime’s, but he was fairly confident that the mech wouldn’t attempt to shred him while interfacing.

“Fool,” Megatron accused, and suddenly Starscream was being dragged into his lap.

Oh, now this really could be fun.

Of course is was more intimidating to be in Megatron’s lap, but the bastard put those big hands of his to good use, and Starscream arched into the touch. Thumbs pressed, then pulled down over both wing hinges, and he couldn’t stop the low sound of want from escaping. That fire under his spark flared, flashing heat out across his sensornet. He watched as Prime’s optics went cobalt, and moaned again.

How long would it be before Prime stole him back?

How long until Starscream no longer cared which of them was touching him?

Prime leaned forward in his seat and gripped Starscream’s chin, but Starscream met him halfway, gasping into the kiss as Megatron dug his fingers into a lateral transformation seam. Cables were touched, then pulled, Megatron’s other arm hooking around Starscream’s waist to keep him from sliding away. Prime’s hand moved from chin to throat and squeezed just a little, sending a sharp jag of lust and need right to the pit of Starscream’s belly.

Megatron pinched a line, making Starscream jump and his wings smack back into him.

Prime pulled out of the kiss and glowered over Starscream’s shoulder. “You’re too rough, even if you know the right spots.”

“He likes it rough,” Megatron snarled, and then pulled his hand from Starscream’s internals to give his wing a pinch that made him shout.

“Megatron!” Prime snapped.

“Again!” Starscream gasped, squirming in Megatron’s hold. He could imagine the smirk Prime was being given as Megatron very deliberately, and slowly, squeezed the tip of his wing again. Starscream keened, spark flaring hard, and curled his fingers into Prime’s shoulders, pulling to try to bring him in close. Enough foreplay already. He wanted them and knew they wanted each other. He would even go so far as to say they both wanted him as well.

Starscream was pulled back against Megatron’s chest, and a hot mouth closed over the cables of his neck. Prime growled, and half-stood, his hands reaching past Starscream to grip Megatron’s shoulders as he leaned in over them both. Starscream whimpered as Prime’s mouth crashed down on his, then jerked in Megatron’s hold as a powerful rush of spark energy shot through his chest.

A seismic rumble vibrated by Starscream’s audial, and all the tension flowed out of his body, leaving him slumped and pinned between Megatron and Prime’s chests. Megatron pulsed back, and Starscream whimpered, wings twitching as sensation poured through him. He let his spark join the volley, but relaxed into the merge without bothering to put forth any effort. He certainly didn’t _need_ to, they were doing all the work for him, and it was glorious.

Prime pushed down harder against Starscream, mouth pulling away only to _finally_ capture Megatron’s. Starscream wriggled until he could watch them, smirking despite the blaze of pleasure making his circuits tingle and buzz. Megatron’s hands tightened on Starscream, spark lashing out while Prime moaned and all but climbed into their laps.

Starscream sank into the bliss, gasping and panting as the charge amped higher and higher. He was a conduit for them, barely there as they tried to devour one another, but the real payoff was in seeing them like this. Masks gone, and naked, desperate lust riding them both hard. Walls down. Vulnerable and exposed in the way they tried to push even closer to one another.

Primus-forsaken, glitch-afted, sexy as the damn Smelters _idiots_.

Frag.

Starscream hung on as long as he could, wanting it to last, but need swelled into a sweet knot in the center of his chest, squeezing his spark until it whipped free. He choked out a sharp scream, felt as both Megatron and Prime tensed against him, then shook through each powerful crest of release. Megatron purred, and Prime growled, and then Starscream arched into a second, explosive overload just from the backlash of theirs.

Prime slid to the floor in something like a controlled fall, hands pulling at Starscream and Megatron. Starscream only went because Megatron poured him off his lap and into Prime’s. He was kissed warmly, Prime purring against his mouth, before easing him to the floor. Starscream lay where he was put, and grinned as Megatron joined them, and reached for Prime. How either of them could even think of continuing after those overloads, Starscream didn’t know, but he happily wriggled out of their way when the soft kisses turned heated, and light touches became gripping and pulling.

They interfaced like they fought, rolling, grunting, each trying to defeat the other, and Starscream settled himself against a wall to watch.

He knew they wouldn’t thank him, but a good deed really was its own reward now and again.


End file.
